


NKOTBSB + NSYNC

by johnnyzbabe



Series: TOUR OF 15 [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys, NKOTBSB Tour, NSYNC, New Kids On The Block
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 GUYS 1 TOUR...YOU DO THE MATH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NKOTBSB + NSYNC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puszysty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/gifts).



> Written for the 2010 Make The Yulide Gay.

AJ was vibrating with excitement at the prospect of touring with his teen idols, New Kids on the Block, not to mention the hope and at the same time of Kevin making few guest appearances throughout the tour that is if Donnie gets his way. AJ grinned; he and Donnie are what his mom is always saying of them being two peas in pod or something to that effect. The only thing that could make this even better is to get NSYNC to open or co-headline with them. He wasn’t sure who to contact on the Syncers’ end, Lance is probably his best choice but at the same time that ended kind of badly for them and Lance still held a little animosity for AJ. He could call Chris but lost his number sometime after the last time they played golf and don’t even think of calling the great Justin. Joey was busing trying to do Broadway and raise two daughters that left JC.  
Grinning AJ dialed the number hoping that Howie is right. The phone rang for what seemed an eternity before a voice picked-up. “Hey cat, JC here, leave number.” Growling inwardly with frustration AJ left his contact information and prayed for JC to call him back. Tapping a rhythm out his thigh, his phone rings out ‘Drive by Love’ ringtone, grimacing at how Nick somehow changed his ringtone yet again AJ answers the phone, “ Lo, AJ here speak!”  
“AJ, its JC. You called and was just doing the polite thing and calling you back.” JC replied  
“Oh, yeah. I wanted to ask if you and your guys would like to jump on board of the greatest tour ever to happen” AJ practically yelled the last part with excitement.  
“Um….who is on this tour?” JC questioned.  
“Us, Backstreet, and New Kids, with the hope of NSYNC also joining in on the fun,” AJ is once again vibrating with excitement.  
“I don’t know? Will you and Lance be able to get along?” JC questioned knowing what happen now that he and Lance are in a committed relationship. He hated the word dating.  
“Yes Lance and I can get along. It didn’t end all that badly.” AJ hated how after almost ten years he still didn’t like having to apologize or explain the whys or how of that relationship. He is quite happy with his current one.  
“Ok, let me call the other guys and see if we can. I must warn you that Justin is getting to be quite the diva now. He hardly returns our managements calls let alone ours.”

“Yeah, that’s fine calling them and let me know.” With that they both hung up their respective phones.  
“What’s the verdict babe?” questioned AJ’s lover.  
“He’s gonna call them and then call me back.” AJ turned over and gave him a small peck on the cheek. He walked over to his hookah in hopes of relaxing and meditating. He has been trying to do that more often as a way of staving off the cravings that come and go still. He grinned at the memory of long sunny days outside with Kevin trying to teach him how to meditate and AJ doing his best to irritate Kevin, which he still takes great pride in doing every chance he gets.  
Warm hands rubbed his shoulders briefly and slide down to his chest as his lover leaned his chin on top of AJ shorn head. “He’ll call love.” The deep southern voice spoke. The longer they lived on the west coast the more he loses his southern drawl but still uses it on special occasions.  
“I know Kev, I know. But I can’t help but wonder if my past is going to come and bite me in the ass as I have been reminded repeatedly by both you and mom.” AJ grinned for a moment but when back to staring out the sliding glass doors as he takes a pull from his hookah.  
********************  
“Lance, you can’t keep holding this grudge you have against AJ.” JC pleads.  
“I know but it will be hard to see him and smell him again. I love you will all my heart but a very small part still pines for that smoke and whiskey voice of his.”  
“I know babe, I know but maybe this is the right time for you and him to make amends and find that inner peace you have been missing.” JC smiled.  
“Fine, I’m in, what about the other three?”  
“That’s where you come in. I can get Chris and Joe but Justin is gonna be a different story with schedules and all.”  
“Fine,” Lance said in exasperation, “I’ll call the diva.”  
By late that afternoon Lance had finally gotten to actually speak to Justin himself instead of ten different assistants. Another hour of begging, pleading, and  
just about every trick Lance has up his sleeve he got a date for them to meet with Justin to even see if they all want to do a few dates.  
“Chris and Joe are all excited at the prospect of touring again especially with Backstreet and New Kids, what about Jup?”  
“He wants to meet with just us before he makes his final decision.” Lance just wasn’t sure if this would work. Everything hinged on Justin agreeing. That was the agreement they all made when they went of this never ending hiatus.  
“Just us, not even AJ, nor a New Kids, nor any combo there of?” JC couldn’t quite fathom such a concept. “Ok, when does he want to meet?”  
“Um….not until after Christmas since he is busy till then shooting a movie.”  
“Christmas!” JC Shrieked. “Maybe we can’t do this then or we might have to go the way Backstreet did and go with four.”  
“It’ll work out, babe, it’ll work out.” Lance comforted JC.  
*********************  
In the end it did work out, all fifteen men shared one stage. The first date out that all three groups could do was June 2012 at the Mellon Arena in Pittsburgh. The show sold out in less than five minutes with a second dated added and that selling out in about ten minutes with a third dated being negotiated by all groups.  
Message boards, blogs, and any other internet outlet was crashing due to high volume activity as fans of all groups where posting their views, opinions, and just general likes/dislikes of the concerts of the then year as they had became known in several media outlets.


End file.
